Love me ?
by Silver13
Summary: Ran and Nagi fic.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1- Midnight Chill **

                   ** ************

The black cape of night has already covered the sky, darkness conquering the vast horizon. Some few miles away from the city, moonlight envelops a wooden area near a glimmering lake. Its calm waters reflecting the myriad of stars adorning the dark oblivion. Beneath the night sky two figures can be seen. 

One, slender and mysterious, well hidden behind the trees. He's like a shadow himself, danger surrounding the very air around him.  

The other, a boy silently sitting on a patch of grass just before the lake, staring at it as the lake stares back at him. Moonlight tracing his delicate outline, the stars keeping him company. Feeling the chilly breeze caress his warm cheeks and rustle his chocolate hair. His fists tightened their grip, his eyes tightly shut. 

The area around the lake is so calm…so peaceful..  contrasting his mind. The temperature is freezing, just like his heart. 

A deep sigh escaped his strawberry-lips as his past hit him.  

 "_Why me…?_ "  He whispered to himself, not really expecting any answer.

 "_Why…  ?! _ "   His hands unearthed a handful of grass, which was quickly blown away by the passing wind.   

His hands hugged his knees, looking for comfort. Those same hands that stole so many lives and judged so many souls. Silent tears flowing down his soft cheeks. 

Nagi Naoe, the youngest member of Schwarz  -a boy with the looks of an innocent angel and at the same time a dangerous assassin. Vested with the gift of telekinesis, the fearsome gift that sets forth hell itself on its victims, he's not someone to be trifled with.  Using the powers of his mind he can break the barrier of reality, destroying anything at his whim. . 

He's an angel of hell itself or rather an angel made to suffer in hell, whose life is a twisted web of death and lust with memories reflecting only pain and tears.

"_Please, someone help me …_ " wanting to fight back his tears he tried to block the haunting events…. 

~oO _Flashback_ Oo~ 

"_Shut up kid ! _ " An older boy yelled at him as they dragged him into an abandoned alley just a few blocks away from the orphanage. 

"_No! Let me go!_ " He screamed, blue eyes in sheer panic.

He struggled as another two of them pinned him to the ground. 

"_I said shut up!_" –smack!- 

The older boy hit him on his cheeks, forming a painful mark on his soft skin. But the pain is nothing compared to the terror he feels inside. His mind screamed as he realizes what they are about to do. He tried to escape but he can't, they're much stronger than him.

"_Please someone help me! Anybody_.. " He whispered in vain as his clothing is discarded. 

"_Heh, noone can hear you kid_. " The older boy sneered. " _…and if they do hear you_ " 

" _Do you think they will really bother to help? No one cares for someone like you, you're trash_. " He added as he tasted Nagi's tears.

Nagi was stunned. Somewhat, behind those words is truth. He was always alone wasn't he ? No one did care. He turned his head to his side and sobbed.

The older boy grinned as he positioned himself over him. 

~~~ White-hot pain! ~~~

Nagi screamed … and screamed … and screamed until he can't scream anymore yet no one did come. No one helped. 

He couldn't do anything. He is weak. 

He slowly slips to unconsciousness. Welcoming the darkness as it embraced him.

~oO _End Flashback_ Oo~

Silence is broken as a huge boulder is blasted to pieces. The calm water disturbed by falling pieces of rocks, creating ripples which obscured the reflection of the moon. The lake bearing witness over the power this boy before him beholds. The power created from his tears and strengthened by his pain. 

"_Darn you! Darn you all!_ "  Crying as he releases waves of energy after another.

"_Everyone is sick. They all want to hurt me.._" He said between sobs, directing his attention towards some more boulders.

One by one the mighty boulders were turned into dust just like his past targets; a politician, drug lords, perverts and often times just the innocent. They were all felled by his power, all destroyed by his wrath. He believes his only reason in life now is to avenge his past, to show his strength. Just like what Schwarz has taught him. 

Sensing the boy's aggression, the figure behind the trees unsheats his katana. Preparing for an inevitable encounter. 

" Damn, why is he acting so violent all of a sudden " He cursed.

His order was to only survey the enemy, but he won't hesitate to engage in battle if things don't turn out as planned. Soon the tree near him was attacked; one by one they were turned to mere shards of wood. 

"Dammit ! " Finally his hiding place was destroyed, debris falling behind him as he glared at the boy. 

Nagi was stunned when he saw the fiery assassin. 

Ran Fujimiya is a member of Weiss - an assassin team created to hunt down the corrupted and to rid of the scums.

He stood there with his stoic look, his eyes piercing and his looks captivating. Dressed in a dark trench coat and wielding a silver blade, he resembles the angel of death himself. . 

Nagi frowned and raised a finger; in unison with it, a huge chunk of rock was unearthed. Aiming his finger at Ran, the rock flew at high-speed towards its target. 

Ran moved with an uncanny agility and slices the rock like it was a piece of wood. Surprised when he saw another three on their way, he manages to dodge, barely avoiding getting hit. He tried to retaliate an attack but before he can get near the boy, Nagi levitated a lot more debris and hurls them towards him.

As Nagi continues his assault, Ran moves with a speed almost beyond that of humans. Although some debris did manage to hit him, causing a few nasty bruises. Hell ! He couldn't care less. His mission must not fail; Schwarz must not know their moves. 

After another round of attack, Ran was finally able to move on his attack range.

Nagi tried to stop Ran by blocking him with a floating solid mass of earth; with the lake behind him he surely is trapped. 

Ran leaped high up in the air, eyeing the boulder blocking his way, he came crashing down like a falling star. Slashing the boulder with so much force, the sheer intensity shattered it to mere pieces. Destroying the barrier between them, this allows him to go for the kill, but as the chunk of rock before him is shattered he saw Nagi's angelic face. The eyes staring at him weren't that of a killer at all.. it was too beautiful to be one.. so filled with confusion and innocence.. what surprised him most is when he found no trace of fear. The face reminded him of someone…. himself. 

The force of the attack sends Nagi flying off to the lake. He was too drained to use anymore of his mental powers now. The last thing he saw was the face of his attacker, his handsome contours and his piercing eyes. He saw how the rage present on those eyes but there's something strange, there was no malice or lust in it but rather a reason. For a second everything feels a little bit different, for a moment everything seems so new. 

The moment was broken as he hit the lake. Crystal drops of water, which glitters with the moonlight, surrounding the impact 

Nagi felt the lake enveloping him, sinking down onto its cold depths. Too tired to move a muscle, almost all of his strength was drained from his previous onslaughts. 

He did have thoughts about surviving….   but looking for a reason why … 

He found none. 

He's tired of killing, tired of being used. Sick of being a toy, sick and tired of life. 

Somewhere in his mind .. Everything feels so calm..

"…._So this is it_." A faint smile formed in his lips as he slowly slips into the darkness.

Once again he felt the familiar embrace of unconsciousness coming. 

                  ** ************

Thanks for reading this piece. Ran and Nagi is an unusual paring ne ? but hey, I think they both fit in here. 

This is my first piece and it felt really good writing one. Heck, this is one cheap therapy. I'll try to continue as soon as I can


	2. Dive for an Angel

**Chapter 2-  Dive for an Angel**. 

** ************

Ran stood in front of the lake, his fiery hair in unison with the passing breeze. Fallen leaves surrounding him as the wind carries them up the chilly air.

"..…. " He silently stared at the now calm waters. 

"_Damn kid. Why aren't you swimming?_ " His own words caught him in surprise. Nagi is an enemy.. is he really concerned ? 

Ran knows his orders and he perfectly knew that he should go back and report now, but he can't get off one thing in his mind; the moment when their gaze met, when he saw those pair of midnight-blue eyes. They're reminding him of something … of someone. 

~ Splash! ~ 

Without really thinking, Ran dives into the cold waters. 

"_Where the hell are you?_ " He said to himself. His well built form fluidly moving beneath the moonlit lake, searching for Nagi. 

Navigating through the icy dark waters with only the moon as his guide.

Finally he saw Nagi

He can't help but admire the angel before him. Nagi, slowly descending into the cold depths. His white clothes reflecting the moonlight as they loosely envelop his slender body… his chocolate hair in a charming mess .. there was no struggle … everything seems so beautiful, so perfect. 

Without any moment to lose, Ran moves in., he swam until their faces met. He tightly hugged the boy close to him, holding him protectively near his warm body. The two boys stayed there, both suspended on the lake's cold depths.. a faint dash of moonlight caressing their bodies.. bubbles surrounding their sweet embrace.

In that fleeting moment, time freezes. 

"_Hold on kid._ " Ran whispered in his mind. Securing his powerful, yet this time gentle, arm around Nagi's chest. He heads for the shore. 

On the way, something hit him in the mind. 

_Is he really rescuing an enemy ? worse yet a Schwarz _

He knew he is violating a mission code, this might even cause a fatal failure. Hell, this can sabotage his mission and cause the Weiss trouble. But as Ran saw that face, his pouty lips, his fluttering closed eyes… his past hit him, everything else was set aside. 

In one strong effort, they were both on the soft grass. For a while, Ran lay above Nagi, catching his breath. Both dripping wet, they lay there so close to one another, sharing heat to their cold-drenched bodies.

"_A heartbeat…_" Ran feels the gentle beat on Nagi's chest through his own. Feeling his own beat too getting faster as he stared at the boy under him. 

"_Damnit, but he's not breathing_. " He said with a slight tone of concern. As an assassin he was excellently trained in first aid, he rolled beside Nagi.

While looking at his face his fingers wandered on Nagi's chest. Searching for the buttons that bind his clothes. Finding one, he tugged at it until it's free then sliding his hands lower down to free another. Finally getting a decent number of buttons done. Ran brushes away the fabric, allowing Nagi to breath more freely… and…  allowing him to get a much better look. 

"_Hell Fujimiya, quit staring_ " He cursed under his heavy breath. 

Gently tilting Nagi's chin and staring at those slightly parted strawberry lips. Ran gasped for breath, not really caring if he did it for the next first aid procedure or just because the body underneath him is stunningly beautiful. 

" _God , you're pretty_. "

Descending his face, their lips softly touched one another. 

A breeze softly whispered and the stars stared as the two dripping bishounen under them  " kiss ". 

            ** ************


End file.
